The present invention relates in general to fluid valves, and in particular to a multiposition selector valve of the rotary type.
It is known in the art to provide a selector valve having an inlet port and a plurality of outlet ports. A rotor member includes a conduit for providing fluid communication between the inlet port and a selected one of the outlet ports dependent on the rotational position of the rotor member. A check valve assembly in series with the conduit and the inlet port is opened by a push rod actuated by a leverlike, pivotally mounted handle carried on an extended portion of the rotor, the single handle rotating the rotor member and operating the check valve. Such a prior art valve also includes an annular spring-biased seal element that is carried by the rotor member at the outlet of the conduit provided by such rotor member. The seal element can engage each outlet port in fluidtight relationship, as the rotor moves, to establish fluid communication between the inlet port and the selected outlet port via the check valve, the conduit, and the seal element. The outlet ports are positioned in a circle on a flat portion of the valve body upon which the seal element rides, wherein the seal element can be closed by sections of the flat portion between the outlet ports.
When the flat portion of the valve body engaging the seal element becomes worn or otherwise damaged, the valve must be completely disassembled and then an attempt can be made to regrind the flat portion to ensure fluidtight communication with the seal element as it rides along a circular path on the flat portion from one outlet port to another. If regrinding of the flat portion is not possible, then the complete valve body must be replaced at high cost.
Further, where a valve of the type noted is utilized in high pressure application, the interconnection between the push rod and the handle must minimize frictional forces so that as much force as possible is applied directly to the check valve assembly, only a minimal portion of the applied force being utilized to overcome frictional losses in the linkage between the handle and the check valve assembly
In addition, in such high pressure applications, it is desirable in certain valve positions to preclude full opening of the check valve when the rotor member is not properly aligned to completely engage the seal element with one of the outlet ports, such preclusion minimizing leakage that may occur at some valve positions at the interface area of the seal element and sections of the flat portion intermediate the outlet ports.